Aftershock Toolbox Levels
Standard Levels There are 27 Levels in the Aftershock Toolbox that are duplicates of files that could be found online. * Chris' Test Map * Crypt'o'Death * DEMO * EdTest1 * Examp 1 by NIN of QuakeED - undernet * EXAMPLE * Flooded Tele-X! * Fonti.MAP * Horizontal Door Example * LURK * Melee01.bsp * Moving Platform and Train Example * No caption * PLAT1 * Platform Example * rbox-test file for mbuild 0.3-djl * sbox-test file for mbuild 0.3-djl * SHAKE2! * Spike Trap Example * Switch Example * Teleport Example * The Lava Pit * Vertical Door Example * Walls of Liquid Death * Water Cubes - by Armin Rigo * levelname * welcom to quake102, an example for mbuild!--djl Aftershock Levels Furthermore, there are 29 Levels in the Aftershock Toolbox that are identical to the files on Aftershock for Quake. Instead of utilizing the texture sets found in the base game, these levels use the textures made by Gregory A. MacMartin for Aftershock for Quake. * 222x3 * Altar of Pain * Base By:Felipe G. * Chaag * Chris' Test Map * DeeP FLICK is showing now! * Death on the Docks * DEATHMATCH MAP BY phillipt@scruznet.com * Entering Black Majik * Examp 1 by NIN of QuakeED - undernet * Flooded Tele-X! * Fonti.MAP * Gavin's Courtyard * I must break you * JET2 * KYSENTY2 * Lethetar's Swamp Caves * MAP01Q * Melee01.bsp * Q-Palace By:Felipe G. * Quake Tricks by Sto * Tele-X Quake! * The Cult * The Dark Geometry * The Keep * The Unholy TempleŸ ver .9‘ * The Water Pit * Welcome to the Arena! * welcome to dogget 1.1 Broken Levels Some of the levels included with the Aftershock Toolbox call for a WAD2 file called "quaketex.wad". Utilizing the Shareware Quake Texture WAD2 Builder to create the file, most of the levels will function properly, though there are a couple that remain unplayable. While the "quaketex.wad" file will be recognized, a couple textures, such as the Water texture, will fail to be found. This results in a .bsp file that, if attempted to be loaded in Quake, will simply crash the executable. Furthermore, there are a couple of levels that require the usage of a WAD2 file called "quake101.wad", though there is no software included to create this file and no known sites exist with a timestamp in 1996. A couple of test levels for Mbuild also seem impossible to play in their original format. "box-test file for mbuild 0.3-djl" looks for a WAD2 file called "me.wad". "wbox-test file for mbuild 0.3-djl" looks for a WAD2 file called "dave.wad". Both appear to be WAD2 files David Langeliers had, but it is unknown if they were ever publicly released or what they contained. * box-test file for mbuild 0.3-djl * Death By The Dozen * Exploding Wall - from The QuakeLab * wbox-test file for mbuild 0.3-djl Text Files On top of the levels included with the Aftershock Toolbox, there are a couple text files for levels not included with the Add-on. * Lurker part I * The Gondola * The Sink Category:Aftershock Toolbox